


Chokola

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: M'Baku treats you like a queen





	Chokola

M’Baku was in one of his moods again. Thankfully, it wasn’t the unbearable ones. It was the overly sweet, overly clingy M’Baku, you didn’t see often but loved whenever this side came around.

This morning, he woke up before you, shielding his eyes from the light outside into your shoulder, groaning. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and he slowly began to wake up, his eyes trained on your sleeping face. A smile crept up as he watched your nose twitch. His hands trail up from your naked waist, up your fingers to your shoulder, lightly so you wouldn’t be disturbed. His fingers traced the lining of your lips, wanting badly to kiss them.

“You’re not very good at trying to keep me asleep, ‘Baku.” You whispered against his fingers, eyes still closed.

“Sorry, my love.” He shuffles closer to you, resting his head on your chest. Your body moves to accommodate him, legs tangled with his and hands on his head and back. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great, until you woke me up…” You smiled, not even mad at him. His head moves, pressing kisses on your chest. “No,” You draw out, giggling as he starts to kiss up your chest to your neck. “We need to go wake up Tayo.”

“Why don’t we let Nakia watch him for the day?” His hands move from your waist and cup your face in his large hands. “Just for today. Let’s just have a day to ourselves,” His lips capture yours softly, drawing a moan from your lips. “No work, just you and me”

“But what about Tayo?” He moves on top of you, smiling that famous gap-toothed grin.

“Nakia’s been asking to watch him for weeks has she not?” He kisses your cheek, moving down the other side before pecking your lips.

“Yes, but”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about! It’s not like he isn’t in love with her anyway,” He chuckles against your lips

“Fine,” You smile, cuddling his body closer to you while he began to kiss and nibble at your neck. It would be a full hour before you both finally get the day started.

☼☼☼

M’Baku’s first activity for the day was fixing a large breakfast for you. He had set aside fresh fruit for you while he cooked the rest of the breakfast. You bit your lip, watching the way his muscles flexed in his back and arms as he stirred and chopped. “Love, come here” He commands softly, stretching his hand out to you, but not removing his attention off of the breakfast. You wrap your arms around his stomach, resting your head on his back.

He grunts, showcasing a spoonful of eggs for you to taste. You take the spoonful in your mouth, moaning at the taste and cuddling closer into his body with a sigh. “I’m assuming it’s good then huh?”

“Add a little more salt and it’ll be perfect,”

☼☼☼

Your next activity with your king was a warm bath. He’d draw a bath for you putting in all types of essential oils with multiple purposes and your favorite flower petals. Candles surrounded the room, but the view of the falling snow outside on the mountains took your breath away.

He helped you in the bath before sliding himself behind you. You sighed, leaning back into his chest as he massaged your favorite shampoo into your hair. “Why’re you doing all this, ‘Ku?”

“Because I love you,” He kisses your cheek. “And you deserve it,” Another kiss. “And you’re a Queen.” One last kiss planted on your forehead. You smiled, allowing him to finish the rest of your hair routine before turning around to straddle his hips.

“I love you so much, baby.”You confess, cupping his chubby cheeks in your hands.

“And I, you, my queen.” His hands gripped your ass, pulling you closer to him as your lips melded into his. You groan into his mouth as he grinds his hips into yours, feeling the growing bulge of his dick against your pussy. One hand moves from your waist down to in between your thighs. He parts your lips and rubs your clit with his thumb. You gasp, your body jerking into his. He smiles at the now exposed part of your neck, soon to be riddled with hickies. As his mouth attacks your neck, he attacks your clit with quick but powerful strokes on your clit.

“‘Baku, please.” You breathe, clutching onto his head as he continues to nibble on your dark, wet skin.

“Please, what, princess?”

“Just fuck me,” You hiss, scratching at his skin trying to bring him closer. “Stop teasing.”

He chuckles, the rumbles deep and loud throughout the bathroom. “Alright, little one.” He grabs your hips, positioning you over his length perfectly. As he slowly sinks you both down, a groan falls from his lips. “Always so tight for me, Y/N.”

You whimper, holding your body close to his as you roll your hips at a slow and steady pace. Moans fall from M’Baku’s lips, biting down on your sweet flesh and fisting your curls in his hands. His hips rise to meet yours every time, the slap of your skin and the splashing of the water was the only sound you heard besides your own moans of pleasure.

His thrusts began getting sloppy, water spilling over the edge and onto the rug. “Princess, you’re so beautiful.” He moans out, pistoning his hips even faster, chasing your orgasm with his.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” You whine, biting your lip to hide the moan. You let out a scream instead, feeling the string holding you intact snapping and your orgasm washing over you like a tsunami. M’Baku lets out a primal growl, thrusting even harder before shooting his warm seed inside of you.

You both lay there with sleepy, yet satisfied smiles on your faces.

☼☼☼

Next, M’Baku took you to the market with the full intent on spoiling you. He had a few guards following you both, mainly for safety, but for the fact that neither of you wanted to carry bags. He had bounced you around shop after shop buying expensive furs, alcohol, clothes, shoes, and anything you held your eye on for more than five seconds. By the end of your shopping trip, you, M’Baku, and your guards each had five bags in your hands.

Next stop was home for dinner. He had a whole dinner prepared for you by hired chefs. While dinner had its last final touches added, you and M’Baku changed to something more comfortable and relaxing.

The walk back to the dining room felt like the times you and M’Baku would sneak around in between classes, mischief, and love in your eyes. Your hands were tightly gripped in his, a bright smile on your face as he tried to walk and plant kisses on your cheek at the same time. “You are so small, usana!” He giggles as he trips over his own feet again.

“No!” You laugh, looking up at your giant of a husband. “You are just abnormally tall!”

“All of the Jabari are like this, my love.” He chuckles again, placing his elbow on your head as you both walked.

“Boy, get off me!” You laugh, running away from him. It didn’t take long for loud, heavy footsteps to be heard behind you before a pair of strong arms gathered you up and threw you over his shoulder. “M’Baku! Put me down!”

“No!”

You both laughed as he carried you around to table where he sat himself down, with you on his lap. “I can feed myself, M’Baku,” you pout, folding your arms as you saw him get a spoonful off your plate.

“I have no doubt about that, love, but right now I don’t want you to lift a finger.”

☼☼☼

It was late, everyone had gone to bed for the night, except for you and your husband. He laid by the fire next to you, cuddled up under one of the fur blankets you had bought earlier. His hands caressed your bare thighs, while his lips kissed softly at yours. “Did you have fun today?”

You hum against his lips before resting your head on his chest and sighing. “Thank you, baby. This day was very much needed.”

“Well,” He grunts, pulling your body on top of his. He smirks before saying, “The night’s not over yet, love.” He brings your body down and kisses you, one hand cupping your cheeks while one fists your curls. The only sounds being heard was your moans and the fire crackling in the background. “You know what, usana?” You lean back and quirk your head. “I’m in the mood for some chocolate..”

“I should have some on the nightstand,” You move to get up, but he grips your hips.

“That’s not the kind of chocolate I’m talking about.” That mischievous smile returns to his face.

“Don’t you ever get enough,” You giggle as he positions your hips over his face.

“Not when I’m hungry.” He growls before sinking you onto his face. He wastes no time in slurping up your already dripping pussy. You whimper, grabbing onto the tight coils in his hair. He has no shame and slurps loudly, making a mess on his cheeks, your thighs and no doubt the fur underneath you.

“Don’t stop baby, please” You whine, holding his head firmly so he doesn’t move. You yank at his hair and he moans, shooting electricity through. His hands grip your waist a little tighter, moaning even more as you grind on his face.

M’Baku thinks that if he dies from suffocation by your thighs, he would die a happy man. He lets go of one of your thighs and inserts one finger, making your body jolt and you cry out in pleasure. You bite your lip, feeling your awaiting high to crash over you like waves.

“Oh, praise Hanuman, you taste like heaven!” He groans, eyes closed in pure bliss at your taste.

“Baby, I’m so close, please!” He brings your entire clit into his mouth, sucking harshly as he continues to finger fuck you. After a few more thrusts, the dam holding back everything breaks and you scream out, eyes closed shit and tears threatening to spill over. “M’Baku!”

He continues to lap at your sweet folds, riding you through your high, but the threat of another orgasm was approaching; you were way too sensitive to even begin to think of another orgasm right now.

You finally roll over and catch your breath, staring into his brown eyes with an equal amount of fondness that was in yours. He pecks your lips before smiling once again. “Ready for another round?”


End file.
